It Never Ends
by Dreamer15147
Summary: Harry Potter has just defeated the most powerful dark wizard in history... whats next? The adventures are over... arent they? HP/GW
1. Life Goes On

**Hey this is my first try at a fanfic so be gentle lol. Sorry this first chapter is so boring but it will get better as it goes I promise. Let me know what you think… be honest… just not too honest xo**

**Chapter 1**

"Life Goes On"

Harry laid flat on his back on his familiar four poster and for the first time in 7 years he didn't have to worry about anything. At least not for now anyways. For the first time since he could remember he didn't have to worry about what he would face next, he knew it wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies from here on out but after everything he had gone through in the last year anything seemed manageable. Just as Harry was about to slip into a comfortable sleep he heard his door creak open and without a thought snapped up wand drawn and pointed directly at the intruder.

"Harry?... Oh! It's just me I wanted to see how you were" whispered Ginny a little shocked by Harry's reaction.

Harry relaxed when he realized who it was, as he put his wand away he gestured for her to come over and sit with him.

"I'm sorry Gin still a little on edge I guess…" Harry said scratching his head as Ginny joined him on his bed.

"It's ok Harry I know what you mean." Ginny said shifting a little closer to him."Umm… Harry can I ask you something?" she asked looking down at her lap.

"Of course Gin what's up?" Harry responded a little confused.

"Umm…. Well in that whole year you were out there traveling the country… did you umm…" She trailed of looking down, not wanting to finish her question out of fear that the answer wouldn't be the one she had hoped for.

"Did I what Gin, just say it whatever it is it's ok" Harry said still clueless to what exactly she was trying to say. Although the idea was beginning to dawn on him.

"Did you think about me while you were gone?" She asked turning away from him to hide the tears in her eyes. She always hated to look weak in front of others especially Harry.

"What? Of course I did Ginny, you were on my mind almost every day, I used to take out my map just to watch your dot just to see that you were ok." Harry said pulling Ginny into his arms and hugging her tight.

"I love you Gin… I really do" He said kissing the top of her red head gently.

Ginny looked up at him wiping the tears from her eyes feeling silly for thinking he would feel any different than she did. She just sat there in his arms for a few minutes starring into his green eyes she loved so much. And finally she leaned in as if to kiss him and whispered against his lips. "I love you to Harry James Potter."

Harry gently kissed her lips, and then he deepened the kiss and pulled her back on to his bed so they were both laying together.

"You know Harry we do have a year to make up for, your birthday present last year was a long time ago" Ginny said with a devilish grin on her face as she rolled on top of Harry.

"I cant think of anything I would rather do Gin." Harry said smiling as he pulled her down for a second round.

"Hey mate have you seen Ginny we can't find her anywhe… Oy! What the hell Harry that's my little sister you're corrupting have some decency man." Ron screamed reddening as he crossed the room to throttle his once best friend.

"Hey! HEY! RON! It was me I started it… calm down and don't act like you weren't damn near shagging Lavender everywhere you went your 6th year or that I didn't see your's and Hermione's episode last night before we all went to sleep" Ginny yelled putting herself between Harry and Ron.

"Wha…. Well I just thought that he was umm… I'm sorry… well mum was looking for you guys she is down in the main hall she says there is work to be done." Ron said reddening worse than before looking at the ground.

"WHAT! You and Hermione? Hahaha finally" Harry laughed relaxing glad that the situation had diffused

"Uh… haha yea well we better get downstairs before mum has a cow" Ron said still looking intently at his shoes.

"Haha ok lets go" chuckled Harry hopping up patting Ron on his back as he and Ginny walked hand in hand out of the room.

"I guess the rebuilding of the castle and of our world starts now Gin" Harry said squeezing her hand as they exited the portrait hole and started towards the main hall with Ron following behind still a little pink and muttering to himself.


	2. Rebuilding

**Well after a very long hiatus I am back to continue this attempt at a fanfic... I am sorry it has taken so lot but work eats up so much of my time...**

Chapter 2

"Rebuilding"

The next few days for Harry seemed like a scene out of someone else's life. Although there was a lot of work to be done to restore Hogwarts to its original glory, and those lost would be sorely missed and not soon forgotten to Harry those days were some of the best days of his life yet. Harry and Ginny had been inseparable and together they helped each other carry on living life after some of their dearest friends and family had been taken away from them.

Harry and Ginny were so busy replacing pieces of the castle wall they hardly heard Mrs. Weasly coming up behind them.

"Alright dears I know you want to do all you can to help but you won't be much help if you keel over from starvation now will you?... Go and get some food I can take over from here." Mrs. Weasly said as she came upon the pair.

"Mum its fine we can eat in a little bit, you look tired why don't you rest" Ginny pleaded to her mother.

Mrs. Weasly had busied herself with the rebuilding process as much as she could, between rebuilding the castle, forcing her way into the kitchen with the house elves (who were not very happy about this), and taking care of everyone else she barely ate or slept at all. Everyone knew it was her way of running from the inevitable, coping with the loss of her son. Anytime the subject was brought up around her she would feign deaf and find an urgent task that needed her attention elsewhere.

"Now Ginerva Weasly, are you arguing with your mother?" Mrs. Weasly said her voice beginning to rise as her skin started to brighten.

"NO! Mum I just wanted to help... you're right we will go eat now, but after that we are coming right back to help." Ginny sighed, she normally wouldn't have admitted defeat so easily but she did not like upsetting her mother in her current condition.

As they walked away the looked back to see Mrs. Weasly hard at work with the most determined look on her face, it was almost as if she could just fix this castle then everything else would be fixed then everyone would come back.

"Gin, we need to do something about her she is going to work herself to the grave if we don't intervene soon." Harry said sadly as he turned to look in front of himself again.

"I know Harry, I do but for the time being this is helping her it's an escape for her, I just don't want to make things worse... I mean look at George he hasn't said a word to anyone since the battle... I couldn't take it if my mum ended up like that too." Ginny said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gin, please don't cry... I hate to see you hurting we will find a way to help them out of this, I promise... I love you Gin" Harry said pulling her close to him, stroking her head as she cried.

"It's just so hard Harry, it's so hard to be strong for them it is, if I didn't have you I don't think I could do it... I miss Fred so much, but I can't let my family see me weak, I have to be strong for them... I have to" Ginny said sobbing into Harry's shirt.

"It's ok Gin I am not going anywhere I will be here for you always, I will do my best to help you all the best I can" Harry said holding Ginny close to his chest

Letting her use him as a shield from reality was the least he could do after leaving her for a year and being the one to blame for all the deaths here. Harry thought to himself as Ginny's sobs gradually slowed and her breathing steadied.

"I love you Harry... with you here I feel like no matter how awful I feel right now one day everything will be ok again... as long as I have you." Ginny said looking up into those emerald eyes that always made her feel safe.

"I love you too Gin and nothing in the world could ever make me leave your side again" Harry said seriously, looking down into eyes of the woman he loved with all his heart.

Together they walked hand in hand to what remained of the Great Hall and joined Ron and Hermione at one of the few still intact tables and began to make their best effort at enjoying a good dinner with their best friends and family.

**A/N: Again it's kind of slow and boring right now but I promise it will pick up soon and it won't be such a ridiculously long time between updates this time.**

**Ch3 Preview**

**Was killing Voldemort really the end of the Great War between good and evil? Or is there someone else rebuilding Tom's army determined to avenge his fallen leader?**

**Will Harry be able to keep up this tough face for Ginny and everyone else while inside he is tearing himself apart with the guilt of all those lost in the battle on his conscience?**

**Will George and Mrs. Weasly ever be the same again?**

tune in next time for Ch3** "A New Threat Arises"**

_**And in case it wasn't clear by my sub-par writing skills I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in this story...**_


	3. A New Threat Arises

Chapter 3

"A New Threat Arises"

It was a cold and rainy night, one of those nights you wouldn't expect anyone to be outside. Yet, two lone figures could be seen racing across the English countryside, if you cared to look.

"Damn it why must we trek through this hideous weather, I don't think a few hours will make a difference" whined the smaller of the two figures, as he bundled his cloak up a little tighter.

"Listen to me you little twit, if you don't shut up soon I may just find a more productive use for you than following me around whining" snarled the other man.

"Yes, yes of course no need for violence, I will be quiet now" squeaked the smaller man cowering away from his much bigger traveling partner.

"That's what I thought… Now then we have until the full moon to get there or this plan will be a bust and we will have to start from scratch… we have three days" said the bigger man looking up to the sky, shaking his head.

"Do you really believe turning him will help us to rise back to power I mean even if this does work he will still be no replacement for the Dark lord, Greyback." sighed the other man as he sat in the grass taking advantage of this short rest.

"I am aware of this fact Rookwood, but with the power of a werewolf and wizard combined he could become much more powerful than you'd expect" snarled Greyback losing his patience.

"I suppose this could be true, no need to get upset now. First things first we will have to find him and turn him" said Rookwood doing his best to keep his companion calm, for his own sake.

"Yes I suppose you're right Rookwood, now then let's carry on" said Greyback setting off across the countryside again with Rookwood close behind.

Elsewhere…

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were hard at work on the task Mrs. Weasley had given them for the day, cleaning the library.

"Goodness, this is this is the first time I think even I am beginning to get sick of books" Hermione sighed after sorting what seemed like the thousandth book that day.

"Blimey, Harry I think it's happened I think 'Mione's finally snapped" laughed Ron putting his arm around his worn-out girlfriend.

"Ha, I know all the times we wanted into the restricted section, now I think I'd be happy to never see this library again." chuckled Harry levitating another large pile of books on to the table in front of them.

"Geeze, Mum really did give us the most boring job possible didn't she?" sighed Ginny grabbing one of the books off the pile.

"Well at least we only have a few piles left, and the castle is finally starting to look like its old self again though" smiled Hermione grabbing an armful of books and putting them on the corresponding shelves.

"That's a thought that worries me" said Ginny a frown forming on her face. "Once this is done what's going to happen to George and Mum" she finished sighing and looking down at her feet.

"It is gonna be rough for all of us what with Fred, and Lupin, and Tonk's funerals all to be taken care of once we leave here" said Harry looking out the window

"Without the work to distract her I don't know how Mum is gonna handle everything" said Ron beginning to look a little glum himself.

"Well all we can do is do our best to be strong for them and be there for them whenever they need us, we will make it through this I know it" said Hermione getting to her feet with more books.

"You know what Hermione you're right we can get through this as long as we're together, the worst is behind us" said Ginny doing her best to force a smile on her face.

"_Yes the worst is behind them, and it's all my fault they can't celebrate with their family properly" _thought Harry to himself bitterly

"Are you okay Harry you have been unusually quiet for a while now?"Asked Ginny taking up the vacant chair next to Harry's.

"Yeah Gin, I'm ok I was just thinking about some stuff" replied Harry as he stood up, "Well we are almost finished here let's hurry up and get done so we can eat and then see what your mom has in store for us next" he said stretching.

"LUNCH! Sounds great mate" said Ron grabbing as many books as he could carry and shoving them haphazardly onto a nearby shelf.

"Honestly, Ronald is that all you think about is food?" Hermione chuckled trying her best to clean up his mess.

"Food and you, ha, what else matters" Ron said winking at Harry as he put his arm around Hermione.

"_Well I am glad that we can still have some fun after all we have been through maybe things might be ok after all" _Harry thought as he put his arm around Ginny and placed the last book on the shelf.

"Now let's go eat!" Ron cheered happily doing his best to lighten everyone's moods.

**A/N: well that's two back to back I kind of rushed through this one but I am trying to make up for lost time I hope you like it. Again I am sorry that it is so slow going here in the early chapters but I promise things will pick up as the story progresses. For all you who take time to read this I will let you decide who Greyback should be trying to turn, I have my own idea for now but if I get enough votes for someone else I could be persuaded to make a change. Well let me know what you think so far, please be gentle if you don't approve that's all I ask.**

How will the Weasley family cope with things once they are back in the Burrow with no Fred and a mute George?

Will we find out who it was that Fenrir Greyback needed to reach by the fullmoon so badly?

Will Harry ever overcome the guilt of all the deaths during the war?

**Tune in next time for: CHAPTER 4 "Back to Reality"**


End file.
